Me, My Broyfriend and My Brother
by Luka'sBlade
Summary: She couldn't have fallen down with her girlfriends, she just HAD to fall into another world with her boyfriend which wasn't that bad to be fully honest, but falling down along with her brother as well might just count as babysitting two male teenagers. Follow Elena, Erik and Adrian in what could come off as an awkward quest.
1. Chapter 1

**She couldn't have fallen down with her girlfriends, nop. She JUST HAD to fall into another world with her boyfriend (which wasn't that bad) and her BROTHER (now THAT was bad). What will happen? Will they join the fellowship? Will they eventually come back to earth? Find out on the next episode of Buffy the vampire slayer. Just kidding, it's just a fanfic people. (A little cliché but hopefully not that much ;)**

**So this is my first fanfiction ever and I really really Hope I get at least a couple of reviews, I know I'm not great but I really try my best. I am doing this impart to improve my English skills, since English is my third language. I hope you can all help me get better. Thank you *bows* **

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Erik and Elena had been together for a year, and had known each other for five. Erik, of Russian descent, was an athletic seventeen year old. Elena as for her was a sixteen year old un-athletic girl, of Mexican descent. I wasn't fat or anything, I just didn't like sports... I mean she wasn't fat. And she didn't like sports. There.

While Erik had piercing blue-ish, grey-ish eyes and dirty blond hair, he had a slight tan from practicing baseball all summer and football on the school year.

Elena never denied the fact that they were different, and neither did he.

She had naturally tanned skin, and long dark honey curls. She had dyed her hair as soon as she was fifteen and had to dyed it two shades lighter than her skin. She wasn't the tallest at 5'4 but she never complained about her size.

Erik stood at 6'2 and loved to tease her about her compact size. Not that she minded. Her mother always said the cuter things are often small. And was she right.

All if this being said to clarify the fact that apart from moving countries and being very much different, they had no " dark pasts " catching up to them. They weren't of extreme beauty (even if Erik did have some girls running after him) or had any relatives of the sort in middle earth.

First let's explain how it all began.

That day I had woken up at five am. I swear my body had mood swings. I put on a pair of jeans, purple toms and a white tank top. A simple outfit, nothing special. Had breakfast, took off to school, forgot my umbrella. Had to go back home, looked at my cell, realized that I could take my time (since I wasn't gonna be late for school) and so decided to pack for my sleep over at Erik's.

Today was a special day, the queen's devils were playing their final game. The Queen's Devils where the school's football team, catchy name huh? Took a loooong time for the council to accept it.

Erik was playing today. He wasn't a fancy QB, that was my big bro's position. In all reality I don't even know how my brother played so well, he was lazy as fuck at home. I loved him anyway, he did help a lot mom pay the bills before he was on the team. Now it was me and my other two brothers who helped the most at home. Adrian was there to help mom when we moved to Canada, he set an example for the rest of us. He was in 12th grade, going to a good University where he had scored a scholarship. My second oldest brother was Jonathan, now Jonny didn't screw around. He was smart, spent his hours either working or studying to become a doctor. Mom was proud of him.

Maddox, the middle child and my close brother was a little more troublesome. When he was in eighth grade he failed. Making him repeat his year and so taking most of his classes with me. I personally was proud of him, he might give attitude to everyone but he was a secret gentleman. He loved poetry, anything concerning plays and music.

I got all of my stuff ready and left for school.

It was raining. HARD. I really don't know how the guys played under the rain. Most surprisingly they seemed to enjoy it. I was seating on the bleachers, cheering for my school's team.

"ERIK WE LOVE YOUU !"

I hated going to his game's for one reason; Molly Smith, always hitting on my boyfriend. Some things never change.

"ERIK IF YOU MAKE US WIN I'LL DO SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU TONIGHT!"

Molly turned around and sent me a glare. Her friends didn't like me either. It didn't bother me. Actually nothing bothered me much. I was easy going with most situations. My mother would jokingly say she had dropped me as a child, making me forget how to think sometimes.

.. I'm sure she dropped me at least twice, because those two times I remember. That's a fact.

Erik being the wide receiver got the ball and started running. Jesus was that man fast. He scored. No surprise there.

After the game all Erik gave my brother and me a ride home. It was surprisingly still raining, but it was dark outside. Erik had pulled his slightly long hair on a small bun and was trying hard to look at the road.

"Hey, hey gringo! Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"HELL NO! I saw what you did to your last car!"

"... I'll be careful, c'mon let me try it."

"... Not happening Adrian. I don't trust you with my life."

Adrian pouted and looked at me expectantly. The hell did he want me to do? I looked at my nails feigning interest in my new nail polish.

"C'mon sis, do something nice for me."

I grinned and turned back to face him.

"Would you like me to hook you up with Maria?"

Erik laughed out loud and so did I. My brother started blushing. He didn't say one more word the entire ride. Instead he started snacking on a chocolate bar. I swear that kid eats so much and never got fat.

I was still laughing until I saw a light on the road.

"Hey Erik... I think ... ERIK! ERIK! There is another car on the road!"

"Shit" he mumbled, jaw tense. He barely escaped hitting the car by violently twisting the wheel.

The car went off the road, did a fucking back flip and after that I lost consciousness.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**OKK guys, so this is the first chapter. Obviously. **

**Aaand I hope more chapters will come fast since it's only the beginning of summer! I am pretty sure I am radiating happiness right now. Hell I didn't know if I was going to be able to get this done in one day. I don't know what got me going but after reading some other fanfics (which are freaking incredible compared to mine) it made me want to throw in there a couple of guys and a normal girl. I mean what are the chances for an elf and a mortal to fall in love? I mean yes they are there but.. I don't know, giving up immortality and family for love? What do you guys think? **

**Please, Please, Please Review! It would be pretty darn awesome to know someone is actually reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happ least got one review, thank you so much :3 Knowing that at least someone reads makes me wanna do even bigger efforts! ^^  
Thanks for reading *bows* **

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

I woke up to the sound of leaves ruffling against each other. You know that sound we barely register in our day to day lives? I opened my eyes slowly; I was still in the car. My neck hurt from the awkward position it was in. The weird part is the car only had a few scratches here and there, but I noticed that my left arm had some glass stuck in it and my legs were scratched and bleeding. As if the accident had actually happened.

I turned around to see that Erik and Adrian were still not awake. "Erik, Adrian" I whispered. My voice was weak, and I suddenly realised I was in dire need of water. I couldn't help but try to speak louder even if my voice failed me miserably. "Please, guys... Wake up! ". My face felt wet. It took me awhile to realise that it was in fact my tears that caused the feeling.

My hands were shaking as I undid my buckle and started to shake Erik. At this point I was just hysteric, I needed them to wake up. They couldn't possible leave me alone. Erik opened his eyes and shut them back again in pain. "Good Lord, what happened? Ow ow ow! Please babe not so hard on the sides, you're gonna crush my ribs!" he slowly pushed me aside. " .. You were practically dead! How the hell did you want me to act?"

I could see he was trying to stifle a laugh, yet failed miserably. I was about to say something to him when I heard an open husky laugh. My brothers laugh. He laughs just like our dad used to laugh. "We survive a bitching car accident and the first thing you two do is bicker? I swear you two are just like a married couple." I'd say it was a sweet moment, but at the same time he was saying that he was getting some blood of his face. With MY scarf. If we hadn't just survived whatever the fuck this was, I'd have strangled him. At least twice. "So either way, where are we? This don't look like our neighborhood no more."

He had a point; the trees weren't red or yellow. As a matter of fact they were all too healthy looking, if that's anyway to describe a tree. Yet they looked strangely familiar.

"I'm getting out, I need some fresh air. You guys coming?" Adrian just had to break train of thought.

"Yeah, hurry up Elena; we don't want you staying behind now do we?"

I sighed; I guess we'd be able to figure out where this place was soon enough. I mean we couldn't be in the middle of nowhere.

"Here, have some water, you look thirsty" Erik said as he handed me one of the many bottles of water he carried in his trunk. "Thanks" I said returning his smile. We cleaned some of our wounds withthe water we had in the car. "What do you guys think happened?" I asked. I sincerely wanted to know what was going on. "I don't know sis. But we'll figure something out." It was a peaceful moment for once. And yet it was short lived as an arrow struck the back trunk between me and Erik. "What the fuck! An arrow? You have to be kidding me!"  
Five tall men, one with dark hair and the rest with blond hair came out of the trees. Like quite literarily, they just jumped to the ground, no harness, no nothing.

What the hell? They were wearing different variations of brown and green tunics and leggings. Very old fashioned stuff. Their leader (as he appeared to be) approached us. Not too close, but close enough to demonstrate he held power. "Where do you hail from, and what is your purpose here?" He was handsome, long blond hair and blue eyes, muscular... wow...

"Dude, I think y'all got us confused with someone else. Just point us to the closest seven eleven and we'll be out of here." Real smooth Adrian, real smooth.

"I will not repeat myself, where do you hail from?" He said it so forcefully I felt I was gonna pee my pants. Jesus! What is it with this guy? I started to think his hotness wouldn't make up for his psychopathic manners. OR maybe it would. I mentally did a check on the Barney Stinson Hot/ Crazy Scale. Oh yeah, he would pass.

"I... Well we come from Toronto... I mean you guys know we live in Toronto right?" Obviously we couldn't have fallen off that far from the road. I mean, we couldn't be in another country. It was a ridiculous assumption. Their leader spoke a different language with his peers and they reluctantly placed their bows facing down. Erik and Adrian had placed themselves a little in front of me, whether it was consciously or unconsciously, I was grateful. Out of nowhere it hit me. The bows, the language and the ears. Good Lord, I hadn't put any attention to the ears. They where cosplaying as The Lord of the Ring's Elves. Somehow they just didn't strike me as the cosplaying type. Before I could stop myself I approached the Leader, who instantly stopped talking with the others. There was an awkward moment when no one talked as I slowly reached for his left ear. I then pulled it, not to forcefully.

Needless to say they didn't fall off. I gulped. "Guys... I think they are for real."

And then my vision went black once more.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**So there it is. 2nd chapter.**

**I would like you all to know that most of the script in the chapter that is written, I do it in my iPod. I do it as a note and then I send it to my hotmail and then unto word and such. So it takes quite awhile to get any writing done. Hehh ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

"I think she's awake!"  
"Do you think she is gonna faint again?"  
"Don't worry, I won't let her"

There wasn't much light but my eyes still needed to get adjusted. "... So, what happened?" Clearly I didn't imagine everything up since some of the elves where still standing around us. Looking at us curiously. Daaa-yuum.

Those elves where something else. I think one of them got a little freaked out by my staring. "Well apparently we are in middle earth" Adrian said while doing the quotes with his fingers as he said apparently. It pissed me off.

"What do you mean by apparently?! Make up your mind! Are we or are we not in middle earth, and how long are you gonna stare at me instead of helping me up?!" In my defence, I had the right to yell at him. I mean he's my brother right? ".. Someone's PMSing.." Adrian muttered under he's breath, but helped me up anyways.

I looked over at the rest of the elves who were preparing a camp near our truck. So we were all friends now?  
"No we are not completely friends, but we trust each other enough now. At least I think so". I stared at Erik.  
"How-"  
"How did I know what you were thinking? Your facial expression hun."  
Adrian grinned "Wicked, you should teach me how to do that man!"

"Are we staying here for the night?" I asked, my close friends knew I had a small problem with camping. I mean it was mostly a problem with mosquitoes. If they weren't in every forest I'd enjoy camping. "Yeah" Adrian said as he started walking towards the blue truck "But we can sleep INSIDE the car, doesn't that make you feel better?"

"Sure" better than sleeping outside.

"Wonderful, well either way, while you fainted Glorfindel over there with the long hair and the blue eyes and.. Damn this description is leading nowhere, GLORFINDEL THINK YOU COULD COME OVER FOR A SEC?" My brother yelled with no shame what so ever.

The leader, as he seemed to be, approached. He no longer bore a look of hatred; he actually looked like an okay guy. "There really is no need to yell, we all could hear all of your conversation without trying" he said with what seemed a sly sense of satisfaction. "Well that's nice to know" I said with a bit of a frown. "Yes very nice, now kind sir do you think you could explain to her what our current predicament is?"

"Yes, well as you were in the care of our healer I talked with your brother and your... Betrothed?"

"Just boyfriend will do" I said with an awkward cough.

"Yes, well it seems you all come from a different... Place" He said with incertitude. A different place alright. "Adrian and Erik had more than enough proof to make us believe how... Peculiar you world is. Tomorrow we will all, including your company, make haste for Rivendell."

Wholly fuck.. That's all I could think. "Like for real!? Straight up!? We are going t-to Rivendell?!" My reaction seemed to cause some amusement among the elves as I heard someone chuckle. "Yes we will depart tomorrow."

"You know what? I think I could kiss you right now, but it would be very inappropriate." It was my time to chuckle at his reaction. "I'll see you all tomorrow, goodnight everyone!" I waved at the elves. "Come on Erik, we gotta get ready for bed and stop frowning at me, is that really necessary?"

"... Yeah, it is." I just rolled my eyes.  
We got in the car where Adrian had already fallen asleep on the back seat. That's when I noticed the bandages Adrian and Erik were wearing. "For how long was I out?" I whispered as I inclined my seat back. "For at least an hour, I think you were already sleepy and that fall you took just got you comatose."

Huh.. I was pretty tired after the game.

"Okay, well goodnight baby, asta mañana."

"Yeah, sweet dreams" He said as he gently tucked my hair behind my ear.

I closed my eyes and there was nothing but silence. I swear I was about to fall asleep when...

"Hey baby, do you love me?" I heard Erik whisper. I barely heard it and had it not been as quite as it was I would've missed it. I opened my eyes and smiled a little. "Why would you ask something like that?" He stared at me and got each word out slowly. As if fearing rejection "Well is just... I'm not much compared to those guys out there you know and I mean... I just, I needed to make sure... I was still good enough and all.. You know." Erik had a verbal tic. The "you know" kinda tic. Each time he got nervous he would start repeating it.

Unconsciously of course.

"Erik" I said after a sight, "You are more than enough for me, if anything I should be the one worried. Once you see some of the woman here you might completely forget me and either way all the men here are wayyy to old for me." and out my league but I didn't say that out loud.

He took my hand in his and said "Thank you." I just smiled at him once more and went to sleep. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning wasn't as brutal as I thought it would be. We had some fruit and granola bars my brother loved so much. Erik and Adrian carried their big sport bags with their uniforms and some other utilities we had found in the car. Unfortunately we couldn't bring the car, is it would not fit thru the forest, which I might say, was quit dense.

I changed underwear in the car and took my bag with spare clothes as well as by school books, because let's face it, they are worth a lot of money and in case we went back home I did NOT feel like paying for them. It all made me wonder how long we were going to be stuck here.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I bumped head first into one of the tallest elves of our group.

"sorry" I said sheepishly and looked down. My victim kindly smiles and kept walking. Maybe he didn't even understand what I had said, but at least he understood me.

"So little sis, how was your sleep?" adriad said pulling me into a side hug, almost crushing my head in his arm. "Adrian stop it, your strangling me!" I said pouting.

"That's right Adrian, you should be more careful towards the female gender. They are dangerous species that very well might poison you if you anger them enough." Erik said.

Adrian snorted "My sister loves me way too much to do anything mean to me! Either way, how long are we gonna keep walking, this flipflops are not made for distance walks."

Glorfindel stopped and faced us "it shouldn't be too long before we arrive, if we keep this rhythm up we could be there in two hours or so. Or do you need to rest?" He said with a look of arrogance and a smirk on his face. So Glorfindel did have a playful side, who knew..

"No, no, no, I didn't say we needed to stop! Did I say we needed to stop?" Adrian asked looking at me, and quickly facing Glorfindel again "I shall let you know coach Thompson makes us run for longer periods of time, this is just a stroll, right Erik?" Erik didn't even have the time to answer before Adrian took word again.

"Just let me change into my shoes and we'll be on our way bro, no problem!" At this point Adrian was on the ground with one flip flop in hand one shoe in one feet and struggling to put on his left sock.

"If I may; what the hell were you thinking wearing flip flops?!" I said. After all he knew we had to walk in the woods, even and idiot knew there were branches and rocks in a forest.

"Look-" He said getting up "it looked like a nice, warm day. No rain on the horizon, of course I would wear the most comfortable foot wear known to mankind! Now, let's proceed."

Erik just looked at me, shrugged and kept walking.

Once we arived a strange sense of comfort washed over me. It was as if this place had a layer of protection and a homey feeling to it. It was truly beautiful, the gardens just made you want to run around like a kid and start playing in the grass. None of us could wipe the smiles of our faces.

Glorfindel seemed to notice this and proudly announced "Welcome to Rivendel"

Once inside we were assigned separate rooms, which I found unnecessary since they were ridiculously big rooms with desks and balconies. Mine was in the middle, Erik's room on my left and Adrian's on my right. The whole place was a maze, not in the literal sense but more like an ikea. After being assigned rooms we were to have a meeting with lord Elrond and Gandalf.

The tree of us were standing awkwardly in front of the door, rather unsure of what to do.

"..should I knock?" Erik while scratching his head "yeah" both I and Adrian said simultaneously.

Just as Erik was about to knock the door opened and a tall man with a pointy hat opened the door.

"Now, Lord Elrond and myself were wondering when you would enter" he said with a chuckle.

I awkwardly laughed and sat between my brother and my boyfriend while Gandalf lit up his pipe and Elrond took word. "We have been informed you were found in the outskirts of rivendel, and the company that accompanied you insisted you were not from middle earth. I am sorry if it's offending but I will ask you some questions, in hope to be able to help you get back to..?"

He left the sentence hanging "Earth, we are from earth. More precisely Toronto, Canada." Adrian finished the sentence.

"I see" Lord Elrond said, a crease of concentration lined in his front. "I believe you were sent here to help some people… On a quest of great importance, it is not an obligation to come but I had a dream, not long ago, of dark times… and you help is required."

XXXXXX

That's it for now folks, I got a laptop, so I'll try and write more often :3


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't help but feel like someone had punched me and taking the breath out of my lungs. I felt butterflies and then the need to throw up. Going on this quest would not be easy, I was well aware of the task at hand, yet there was this sudden spark that had been lit inside of me. The need to go on an adventure was too great to pass on. Adrian had a baffled look on his face, like he couldn't quite believe what Lord Elrond had just said, but in his eyes I could see excitement. Like a child having been told he had the permission to drive the car of his dream. Erik on the other hand looked thoughtful, as if analyzing what the mission would imply. Finally, after what felt like an eternity (but really, was just a minute or two) of me and Adrian watching him with curiosity and him completely disregarding our looks, he took a deep breath and smiled.

"I think we might be able to do this, don't you guys think?" he was teasing, always teasing.

"Why of course we can do this, with my dashing good looks anything is possible and nothing is impossible" Adrian said as he winked at Lord Elrond, whom in return arched a playful eyebrow as Gandalf laughed out loud.

XXXXX

After the meeting we all went to our different rooms and got settled in. I know Adrian wouldn't bother taking a bath until later but I on the other hand really wanted to shower. Unfortunately it took a little bit longer to bath here; as you had to warm the water first, but it was pleasant to use the body oils the maid had left in the bathroom. Shortly after I found myself in Erik's room waiting for him to choose his clothes so we could go eat.

"Do you think they'll like us?" I quietly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Please, don't answer my question with another question, you know I hate that. What I mean is; do you think we'll fit in the group? We are young, inexperienced and-" "And everyone starts somewhere, don't worry, I'm sure if the hobbits can manage, so can we" He said without a doubt while pulling a belt on.

"So, ready my Lady?" He said while offering me his arm. "Always handsome" I replied with a wink.

To our surprise, as soon as we entered the room we were greeted by loud noises and laughter.

"Hey Erik! Drag my sister over here would ya! I saved you guys a place!" Adrian yelled from the farthest table there was, gaining everyone's attention and a few chuckles from the elves who had escorted us. Adrian had indeed saved us each a seat on his left side.

"so" I said while sitting down "care to introduce us to everyone Adriansito?" Introductions were not necessary to be honest, then again it would have appeared weird for us, especially me, to just sit down and talk to our company as if we had already met them.

"I must say our dearest Adrian was not laying when he said his sister was something else! I am pleased to meet you, I am Bilbo Baggins and this here is my nephew Frodo" the after mentioned simply nodded and smiled shyly. "And this here is-"

"Peregrin Took and this here on my right is Meriadoc Brandybuck as well as Samwise Gamgee and this man right here is Strider, my lady" Said Pippin rudely interrupting Bilbo.

"Nice to meet you both, I heard you journey here was unexpected?" Inquired Aragorn.

"Unexpected would be an understatement" said Erik as he proceeded to tell everyone the story of how we got here. In return we got to hear the over dramatized version of how they got here told by none other than the hobbits with clarifications done now and then by Strider.

Over all, it was a very good evening.

"Guys, why don't we take a walk through the gardens? I've always wondered what they looked like" I said to Erik and Adrian while looping my arms around theirs. "Sure! Why not?" Adrian said "I am so full, I feel like I might explode hahahaha!"

We found a big rock by a pond and laid out on it. "It all feels surreal." Murmured Adrian, so quiet we might've not heard it had we not been so close to each other. "Surreal sounds like a pretty big work coming from you Addie" Said Erik "Shut up lover boy, your one to talk. Using the word ghetto to describe the Kentucky fried chicken by our house, shame on you boy!"

"Way to ruin the mood guys!" I said in between laughter. "It's true! That place is not ghetto, it is magical." Exclaimed Adrian, with a voice so full of conviction it sounded ridiculous. At that point all three of us were laughing uproariously, writhing on the ground like a bunch of idiots. The situation only got worse when Erik, in full blown laughter, rolled on his left side effectively falling off the rock and into the pond, only reviving the full blown laughter from me and Adrian. Every time we thought the laughter had died down, we would take a look at Erik and be in a fit of giggles once more.

It all ended with an awkward cough coming from behind us, which made us abruptly stop. Six sets of eyes moved at the same time to stare at the stranger, who was in fact Glorfindel.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just thought I'd let you all know that as of tomorrow you will start your training."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

HEY GUUYYYSSS. I am so lazy. I really am, I am so so so sorry, I deeply apologize. I believe I have zero discipline of myself. I will try this once more, and try harder to make it work. I am sorry if the story seemed bad or awkward in the beginning, I've been working on my writing skills, I hope it has paid off a little bit. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

"..Training?" I said with disbelief. "what kind of training" I am sure I was probably wearing a baffled look and looked like a fish out of water regaining my breath. "You mean with swords and stuff?" Adrian practically yelled.

"Yes Adrian, with swords and stuff" He chuckled, "How about we start easy, and meet in front of the main hall a little before noon?"

"That sounds good" Said Erik while trying to squeeze some of the water out of his pants. "While you are here, can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"How old are you?" both Erik and Adrian said at the same time. It looked almost creepy, and it was probably unexpected because Glorfindel wore a quizzical look, as if trying to understand how we was able to survive on a day to day basis. "Excuse me?"

"It's not to be rude or anything, we were just wondering because apparently you people don't die right? You like vampires." Said Adrian "Do you think mortals can become like elves if they are bitten by them?"

I personally had to hold myself back from face palming, what did I expect of him? Too much video games and twilight wasn't healthy for a teenager like him.

"I don't think me age is relevant" said Glorfindel after awkwardly clearing his throat as if trying to hold back his laughter, "Now if you'll excuse me, Good night" he said and briskly walked away.

This was followed by shrugs and looks to each other. "Well, we should also go, it's getting late. By the way, did any of you two bring the little solar charger for the phones?"

"I brought it, it's in my room! Remember how I told you guys it was gonna come in handy in the future? You never believed me! Good thing I was bored that day and looked at that channel where Clair sell's-"

"Shut up Adrian, you just look at that because Clair the selling lady is hot."

"Damn right she is, well goodnight!" said Adrian as he gave me a hug and a kiss before entering his own room. "You have a good brother" "I know" I said and got on the tip of my toes to give him a good night kiss. "Goodnight" he murmured. His eyes. There is this feeling I get when I look at his eyes that just makes everything feel right. I can just tell by looking at his eyes, how much love he has for me, it makes my knees go week. "I love you" I smiled and shut the door.

Dear morning people, I get waking up early makes the day feel like it lasts longer, but fuck. Really? At five am we could hear the damn birds singing their little hearts out, for crying out loud, if wasn't even Monday. I tried going back to sleep and just I was entering the realm of dreams, BAM my door opens. No privacy…

"sis… baby sis… hey… heeeeey. You up?" Adrian said while obnoxiously pocking my left cheek. "I am. What do you want? And Did you-did you take a shower?" Miracle, he hates taking showers in the morning. "Yeaaah. About that, get up before Glorfindel gets here and throws a bucket of water on you. UP UP UP you go!" He said half carrying half dragging me to the bathroom.

He sat me by the tub while he filled it up with water. "Thanks I said" I really did appreciate it. He didn't run baths for me unless I was sick; it was nice to be pampered. "No worries, here, it's warm enough now. I'll see you later, don't take too long!" He said as he got up and ruffled my hair. While taking my bath I started thinking. Thinking about how much our disappearance would hurt my mom. She'll be heart broken, but eventually I'm sure she'll get over it. We still had a younger brother; Manuel, mom will keep living to take care of him. Erik's family, well, they are five sons. They will miss him, but eventually… will we all eventually be forgotten? It hurts me to think so.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wait. Can anyone explain to me why we are standing here at such an ungodly hour?"

"Yeah, I thought you had said to meet you a little before noon, and pinch me if im wrong, but this is not a little before noon."

"I'm just tired." Sighted Erik

"I wanna go home" I whined,

"I'm me too" whispered Adrian. "But what the fuck, we are here are stuck here, at least for a while, so let's make the most of this situation." Yeah ok sure. That attitude will just change anything. At least for him.

"A soldier can never be too ready." Explained Glorfindel with great patience. "He can only prepare-"

"For the worst!?" "For war!?" "For death?!" We all said at the same time.

Smack! Smack! Smack! He slapped us one after the other. "To begin with, do not interrupt. Do I make myself clear?"

Owww that really hurt. This guy didn't go soft. Jesus, I am gonna have a bump on that. "Am I bleeding? Erik" I said while parting my hair in the middle "Tell me the truth, am I bleeding?!"

"No you are not, stop your whining. You want to go on this quest with that attitude?!"

"No sir" We responded. This felt like school all over again.

"Good, then grad those packs" He said while gesturing to three backpacks I had not noticed until then, laying on the floor "And run! Don't stop until I tell you to!"

MY. This will be so much fun. It's like fat camp all over again. I hate it. I hate. I hate it.

I kept repeating these words like a mantra for the next hour, which by the end of, I was sweating like a pig. I wonder how many pounds I'll lose. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing. Maybe I wont die after all.


End file.
